Un año, no hay más para nosotros
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Drabbles inconexos, historias separadas por las estaciones de un año que terminaron en despedidas forzosas. Invierno [Odín & Hela] Primavera [Clint & Natasha] Verano [Tony Stark & Peter]
1. Fría traición

Colección de drabbles con diferentes personajes haciendo referencia a las estaciones del año.

Ni los personajes me pertenecen ni soy responsable de sus malas decisiones a lo largo de su vida, todo es cosa de Marvel y Disney. Pero Loki es de Thor y eso no está a discusión.

Esta colección de drabbles participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.

.

.

 **Invierno.**

 **.**

 **Fría traición.**

 **.**

 _De las decisiones arrebatadas_

El cálido abrazo le congeló la piel.

Hela reconoció el tacto de la nueva mujer de Odín y se arrodilló ante ella. La única Reina que había logrado despertar en los ojos de su padre algo que ni su hija consiguió.

 _"Quédate"_ pidió Frigga.

La admiró desde el momento en que la conoció, pero se negó. Besó su mano y tuvo el ligero deseo de acariciar su vientre abultado, pero no lo hizo.

El bebé nacería dentro de poco.

Y la guerra había terminado.

Odín le felicitó con un gesto de aprobación, Hela había cumplido su misión como arma de conquista. Ahora no quedaba un lugar para ella en el reino.

Se alejó del castillo y emprendió camino hasta un paraje nevado. Se sentó a la orilla de un risco y cerró los ojos para asimilar los cambios venideros. Tenía miedo.

Había llegado el momento de que Asgard floreciera en su esplendor.

Y Hela era muerte, lo sabía. Odín también.

El campo de batalla era lo único que conocía, no había lugar para ella dentro de Valaskialf. ¿Pelearía para reclamar el trono o bajaría la cabeza y aceptaría formar parte de ese teatro llamado familia?

Fue interrumpida por el batir de las alas y los gritos de guerra. Frente a ella el ejército de las Valkirias desenfundaba sus espadas.

Hela sonrío con amargura.

Odín ya había tomado su decisión.


	2. Dulce vínculo

Colección de drabbles con diferentes personajes haciendo referencia a las estaciones del año.

Ni los personajes me pertenecen ni soy responsable de sus malas decisiones a lo largo de su vida, todo es cosa de Marvel y Disney. Pero Loki es de Thor y eso no está a discusión.

Esta colección de drabbles participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

 **.**

 **Primavera**

 **.**

 **Dulce vínculo**

 **.**

 _De lo que tuvo su momento, pero no pudo ser._

 **.**

La agente miró el cielo, las flores de almendro caían desde la copa del árbol y tapizaban el pasto. Sintió la tierna mano que se posó en su regazo, miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos de Nathaniel.

El pequeño niño ya se sostenía sobre sus piernas, pero aún no hilaba frases, balbuceó algo como " _Tía_ " y " _Mamá_ " con los ojos cristalinos. Natasha se inclinó para acariciar su despeinado cabello café y besarle la coronilla de la frente.

Sintió el cálido estremecer del pequeño, luego las fuertes manos de Cooper le sostuvieron de la cadera y le alzaron al cielo, Nathaniel reía y estiraba sus pequeños brazos intentando tomar el cuello de la camisa de su hermano mayor. Natasha miró los hermosos ojos azules de Cooper, él sonrió para ella, en el fondo de sus lagunas había tristeza, él rompió contacto antes de correr hacia Lila. La viuda negra soltó el aire retenido, los amaba de verdad. Quería que sonrieran siempre así, juntos.

La banca de madera que colgaba de las ramas más fuertes del almendro, se meció con el peso de otro cuerpo a su lado, ella no se giró a mirarlo, no hacía falta. La viuda negra reclinó su espalda hasta topar con el respaldo y volvió su vista al cielo, las flores seguían cayendo.

— Nunca hubiera podido darte esto.

— ¿Es tu forma de pedirme que no lo diga?

La voz de Clint le cosquilleó detrás de su oreja, Romanov pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos y les acomodó en donde las palabras de él se quedaron vibrando.

—Siempre nos quedará Budapest.

Las palabras resbalaron de sus labios con la suavidad de la verdad. Clint le miró, ella podía tocar sus dulces ojos azules clavados en su nuca, giró, le sonrió con las comisuras de sus labios.

— Pudo ser diferente, si Budapest hubiese sido antes.

— De haber sido antes, no me habrías dado la felicidad que ningún otro hombre podrá darme jamás. Clint, por ti, tengo una familia.

Romanov acarició el dorso de la áspera mano, delineó con cuidado las curvas de sus nudillos. Conocía sus manos mejor que él mismo. Luego, con un ademán mejorado por los años, enredó sus dedos entre los suyos. Barton le devolvió la sonrisa, amarga pero cómplice.

— Sí, Nat — Presionó de vuelta su mano — Budapest será.

Ella no respondió.

Porque pasos que hicieron crujir las ramas de los árboles detrás, la respiración acompasada, el aroma que se impregna en la consciencia por semanas, todo eso interrumpió la conversación, _él_ irrumpió para siempre, sin vuelta atrás.

— Es hora de irnos, Natasha.

Romanov suspiró con el corazón acelerado, se puso de pie, besó en la mejilla a Barton y soltó su mano.

—Lo juro, _traeremos_ a Laura y a todos de vuelta.

Esta vez, Clint calló.

Natasha se giró y dirigió sus pasos hacia _él._

La primavera solo llega una vez para cada uno.

Y hay primaveras que nunca toman la forma que pudieron tomar, a veces son mejores.


	3. Caliente destrucción

Colección de drabbles con diferentes personajes haciendo referencia a las estaciones del año.

Ni los personajes me pertenecen ni soy responsable de sus malas decisiones a lo largo de su vida, todo es cosa de Marvel y Disney. Pero Loki es de Thor y eso no está a discusión.

Esta colección de drabbles participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

 **.**

 **Verano**

 **.**

 **Caliente destrucción**

 **.**

 _De los deseos que no te puedes permitir._

 _._

Una brisa de verano viene desde el sur ~

El chico no come de la fruta prohibida, él mismo es el pecado.

Anthony se lleva la copa de whiskey a los labios, el caliente líquido le quema la garganta, siente como su voz se cuela ronca, pero ya no sabe qué dice.

Solo observa los ojos cafés del chico, que le miran de vuelta.

Peter está sentado a la orilla del ventanal, tiene los pies en el aire y el torso descubierto por el molesto calor. Toma del plato a su lado la mitad de una naranja, su rosada lengua se pasa rasposa por la parte superior, su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su manzana de Adán. Sus dientes se encajan con la suavidad suficiente para no trozar el pedazo, pero con la fuerza necesaria para que el líquido se escurra desde la comisura de su boca, pase por su mentón y deje a su paso una huella pegajosa que termina escurriendo por el pequeño canal que sus pectorales forman al centro de su delgado cuerpo.

El chico es vida. Él solo apesta a ruina.

Tony vuelve a llevarse el líquido a la boca, caliente, caliente. La boquilla es más pequeña, ya no bebe en vaso. El atardecer se cuela por las ventanas de la finca, Stark piensa que será un buen descanso de verano.

Lleva tiempo intentando. Quiere cerrar la página, pero no puede. Él, los tratados, el Capitán. Tony Stark sigue creyendo que desbarató al equipo. Que jode todo lo que toca.

Un trago más.

 _"Para. Ya es suficiente autodestrucción"_ es la voz de Pepper, quiere responder, pero no encuentra su propia consciencia. Un trago más. " _Peter, no viniste a esto. Vámonos_ "

Tony dice algo, pero no logra dilucidar qué. Lo único que sabe es que el chico niega, se queda a su lado. La noche cae. Los sueños de la muerte le quiebran, como cada ocaso.

La muerte viene por todos.

Estruendos fuera, estallidos. Cree despertar. La realidad le reclama, pero no sabe quién ni por qué. Se eleva en el cielo, lucha contra alguien, es más fuerte. Un golpe en la cabeza y luego se desploma. El agua le abraza, la careta le impide respirar, la armadura aún pesa. La mejorará, se promete. Lo hará, pero por ahora ¿Qué tal si solo cierra los ojos?

Un trago más. Hundirse.

Sus ojos vislumbran al chico que se sumerge también, nada desesperado extendiendo sus manos. No le alcanza.

" _No dejes que me ahogue_ " implora en su mente. Los brazos le atrapan y sacan su cabeza fuera del agua caliente. Tony le mira, sus ojos angustiados, su cabello empapado, los labios apretados.

—Parker, promételo. No me seguirás más.

Peter no contesta. Tal vez no es consciente, seguirlo es morir.


End file.
